


[Podfic] Conflict Resolution Number Five

by miss_marina95



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Multi, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: Gerard was pretty sure that he was gay until Lyn-Z Ballato transferred to Our Lady of Sorrows High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Conflict Resolution Number Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Conflict Resolution Number Five](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54859) by nokomis305. 



> Originally posted [here](http://miss-marina95.livejournal.com/8368.html) on my journal, and recorded for greedy_dancer for ITPE 2013!

coverartist: miss_marina95

Length: 00:27:49

Links: Download (right-click, save): [ MP3 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5bBandom%5d%20Conflict%20Resolution%20Number%20Five.mp3) or [ M4B ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/m4b/%5bBandom%5d%20Conflict%20Resolution%20Number%20Five.m4b)

Or

Download from Audiofic Archive: [ here ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/conflict-resolution-number-five)

Streaming available through MP3! Much love to paraka for hosting!


End file.
